Lost Spirt
by redroe23102
Summary: Xander has been killed but his soul hasn't moved on how can the slayer and her friends stop the enraged spirt of one of the best friends? And is it possible to fall in love after you've already died? It's better then it sounds. Warning this is slash. X/S
1. shared pain

It had been almost six months since the ghost had showed up and Buffy was at the end of her rope. They'd moved 3 times and the ghost just fallowed them and it was getting more and more aggressive it had attacked her twice, Willow had woken more then once with knives floating above her and Tara, Giles had been shoved down the stairs at the last house they'd stayed at while he was visiting them. It seemed the only ones that lived with them or visited them that were not attacked were Dawn and Spike.   
  
And it never shut up it screamed all night and sobbed all mourning. And the worst of it was they still hadn't found a trace of Xander.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Giles were sitting in the Magic Box doing research on the ghost it seemed like nothing big had happened since the spirit had showed up 'which it hadn't', Spike was at the new apartment with Dawn because the most the ghost ever did to Dawn was hum to her at night when she couldn't sleep and it was starting to weird them out at how nice the ghost seem to be to those to while it made the others lives a living hell.  
  
Buffy looked up as did the others as Tara made a sound that she'd found something.  
  
"I.. I think I found a cl cl clue about it" She all but whispered and handed Willow the book.  
  
"This is great Tara" Willow beamed and then started to tell them what it said.  
  
"It seems this ghost must be pretty strong to do half the stuff it's been doing or really old but since it's not in any of our books so it must be pretty new and pissed. Um it says here that there are only two real ways to get red of enraged spirits. One put them at peace, like stop their killer, put something right that they couldn't before they died you fix what ever as them pissed. And the second is a spell but it calls for human sacrifice so that's out" Willow said and the others nodded.  
  
"So now what?" Buffy asked,   
  
"Now we find out who's ghost it is and what we need to put to rest" Willow said.  
  
"So more research?"  
  
"More research"  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Spike sat beside Dawn on the couch watching Murder by Numbers it was far from the best movie he'd ever seen but the killers were cute. Both Spike and Dawn jumped as the ghost starting moaning again it had been quite for most of the night there it went again.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" Spike said with a pout, "It was just getting good too" Dawn giggled at Spikes outburst.  
  
"Oh it could be worse he could of started throwing stuff again" she said just as the moaning stopped. "See" she said. Spike nodded a little and went back to watching the movie. but the movie was gone and in it's place of an image of two little kids hiding behind a dryer both bruised and bloody the littler one a boy was crying softly while the older girl tried to calm him. He had dark hair and eyes while the girl was blond and had blue eyes.  
  
Dawn was holding onto Spikes arm tight and staring at the screen in terror. Spike didn't know what was going on. On the screen the girl shoved the smaller boy down more as a big drunk looking man stumbled into the room with the children. Dawn and Spike felt the kids fear and pain. The man walked toward the dryer the little girl kissed the smaller boy on the cheek and ran across the room making the man forget the dryer and turn on the girl.  
  
"Where is he you brat?" The man slurred.  
  
"I.. I.. I don't know Daddy" the girl said trying to sound brave.  
  
"You know now tell me where you little slut of a brother is" the man yelled and punched her so hard blood shot out on to the floor. The girl soon fallowed her blood and landed hard.  
  
"I don't know" the girl lied sobbing hard.  
  
The man kicked her over and over again in the ribs the girl screamed for him to stop and he did only to sit on her small chest and wrap his hands around her little throat and started to crush the life out of her.   
  
Waves of fear and dread washed threw the two on the couch and they knew that it was coming from the boy now they could hear his thoughts whispering in their ears 'Not my sister not her. Not my protector please' Dawn was sobbing now. There was a crack sound and the two on the couch knew the girls neck was broken.  
  
"Damit!" the man yelled. kicking the dead body of the little girl.   
  
The little boy ran out of the hiding place and to the body sobbing his eyes out.  
  
"This is all your fault whore" the man screamed at the small boy and grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground and started pulled the boys clothes off along with his own.  
  
"Oh my god" Dawn said as they watched the man rape his son.  
  
"Now go put your sister in the dirt brat and if you ever ever tell anyone about this I'll skin you a live!!" the man screamed the crying boy nodded and drug the larger body of the girl up a few steps to a yard and started digging with his bare hands still naked and bloody.  
  
The screen went back to the two killers talking about Richard's interview with the cops. The two on the couched jumped up and ran out the door Dawn sobbing and headed toward the Magic Box. 


	2. AN

A/N Just see if chapter two would show up ^__^ 


End file.
